This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly an electronic musical instrument comprising a plurality of tone generators for independently producing tone signals to be combined in response to the depression of a key.
Some electronic musical instruments comprise a plurality of tone generators for independently producing, upon key depression, tone signals having slightly different frequencies, though fundamentally corresponding to the note of a key depressed on a keyboard and a circuit for mixing outputs from the tone generators, thereby elevating the musical quality of musical sounds produced. With the above-mentioned type of electronic musical instrument, since the frequencies of output signals from the plural tone generators closely resemble each other, output signals from the tone generators may be in an out-of-phase relation at the instant of key depression, and in consequence, an output from the mixing circuit possibly has a considerably small amplitude. This event gives rise to unclear rise of musical sounds upon key depression.